


SATOR AREPO TENET OPERA ROTAS

by iamwhiteblue



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Time Travel, UST, protective neil, protective the protagonist, transformed space-time continuum, unsolved sexual tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwhiteblue/pseuds/iamwhiteblue
Summary: В неведении наше спасение.Сборник очень коротких драбблов. Статус «завершён», но новые части могут (и будут как минимум в ближайшее время) появляться.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> вышла из кинотеатра, и меня как обухом по голове ударило. хронология может страдать, обоснуй происходящего тоже. смысл может отсутствовать, а вот рваное повествование тут как тут.

_Он_ смотрит на него и думает: _блядь_. _Блядство, ебаное блядство_. Стоит как вкопанный и пялится, пялится, пялится. На Ниле белый костюм, похожий как две капли воды на тот, в чём _Он_ увидел его в первый раз. _Вот же засранец_ , думает _Он_ , делает шаг вперёд и сжимает покрепче бокал шампанского.

Нужно подойти. _Он_ обязательно должен подойти. Сказать что-то, мило улыбнуться, вывалить на него какую-нибудь глупость, которую никто не сказал бы в этом зале, среди этих людей. Сделать что угодно.

 _Он_ делает глоток шампанского — большой, и чуть не давится им, потому что — потому что Нил поворачивается на _Него_ и — на секунду, долгую, длиннущую секунду — ловит глазами глаза. Это ужасно прекрасное мгновение, и Нил снова отворачивается.

 _Он_ прикрывает глаза, вздыхает с такой силой, будто вместе в воздухом _Его_ тело наполнится какой-то смелостью. 

_Он_ открывает глаза — и Нила перед ним уже нет. Девушка и двое молодых мужчин, говоривших с ним, переключились на разговор между собой.

— Если ты продолжишь так пристально меня рассматривать, можно будет подумать что-то не то, — слышит _Он_ у себя возле виска и рвано вдыхает. 

Нил пахнет. Приятно, будто бы чем-то сладким и диким, и на секунду _Ему_ веет в лицо пустынным ветром, запахом пыли, побеждающим парфюм Нила. _Он_ вздрагивает. Нил понимает это по-своему и извиняется одними глазами.

— А можно думать что-то _то_ , — говорит _Он_ , поворачиваясь к Нилу. 

Нил делает шаг в сторону, отодвигается на безопасное расстояние.

 _Он_ хочет протянуть руку, коснуться, не дать отойти, схватить и держать чужую фигуру в своих руках так крепко, как только возможно. _Он_ хочет сказать: «стой ближе, шепчи мне в висок свои глупости, расскажи мне про физику, про время, пространство, расскажи, как сюда попал и куда поедешь после, скажи, чем занимаешься, пожалуйста, расскажи всё, что не успел рассказать до этого». 

— Можно, — кивает Нил. Он суёт в карман брюк ладонь и приподнимает брови, — но я предпочитаю думать что-нибудь как можно менее ординарное. 

_Он_ чуть не говорит: «я знаю».

Но хватает себя за язык. Метафорически, конечно. 

— И что же неординарное можно подумать обо мне? — боже ты господи блядь, _Он_ флиртует, _Он_ действительно флиртует с ним.

Нил улыбается — красиво, молодо, смущённо и дерзко одновременно, так, что дыхание перехватывает. _Он_ думает, точно знает, что ни за что не упустил бы его — даже если бы не знал, что они должны встретиться, что должно случиться.

И главное — что уже случилось.


	2. 2

Они спасают друг другу жизни — не раз и не два. Нил хватает _Его_ за грудки, тянет с линии огня, толкает в тёмные углы чужих зданий, зажимает ладонью рот и прикладывает указательный палец к губам — «тихо». 

_Он_ кивает, прикрывает глаза, прижимается поближе и позволяет таскать себя за одежду, вытирать собой стены, иногда — даже пол. _Он_ позволяет всё, что только можно позволить. Иногда — что нельзя. Нил чувствует эту открытость, какую-то неясную повёрнутость на себе. 

Нил говорит:

— Ты меня знаешь.

И спрашивает: 

— Откуда?

 _Он_ улыбается, прячет губы в сжатых в кулак пальцах и качает головой — «в неведении наше спасение». 

Нил закатывает глаза и тянет на уши одеяло. Отворачивается к стене — уставший ребёнок, которому уже неделю не отдают спрятанную на верхней полке шоколадку. Он знает, что она где-то там, такая вкусная, сладкая, но в какой она обёртке, с какой добавкой и главное — когда же ему всё-таки её дадут? 

— Всё случится тогда, когда случится, — говорит _Он_ и поправляет на Ниле бронежилет.

— То, что случилось, уже случилось, — добавляет _Он_ про себя, и слова звучат не своим, но родным голосом. 

Нил морщит нос, дышит шумно, обиженно. Перезаряжает автомат, вкладывая в резкое движение всего себя. Потом хватает _Его_ за рукав военной формы ( _Он_ сделал шаг в сторону выхода с базы) и говорит:

— Мы должны доверять друг другу.

 _Он_ кивает. Покорно, мягко. Согласно. Касается предплечья Нила — «я с тобой, я доверяю тебе, и ты можешь доверять мне». 

— Однажды ты будешь знать больше меня, — говорит _Он_. Не тогда — тогда Нил кивнул и вышел в палящее солнце, сжимая в руках оружие, и разговор закончился. Говорит сейчас — когда Нил катает между пальцами ручку — перьевую и красивую — откуда только взялась? — а _Он_ утомлённо подпирает плечом серую стену своего кабинета. Оба уставшие — ночь была сложной. 

И всё же Нил — внимательный, чуткий Нил — хватается за эти слова, перекатывает их в голове. _Он_ может слышать, как глухо они бьются о стенки черепа, может видеть, как хмуро сводятся выразительные ниловы брови.

 _Ему_ хочется уложить лицо Нила в себе ладони и добавить:

— Я так люблю тебя, ты просто ещё не готов.

 _Он_ молчит.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> главное правило: чем меньше понятно, тем интереснее

— Это больше не твоя работа, — говорит Нил.

— Ты не должен этого делать, — говорит Нил.

— Хватит марать руки, — говорит Нил.

Нил говорит, а _Он_ улыбается — мягко, едва заметно — со взглядом, полным почти родительской опеки. Нил недоволен, всё идёт не так, как нужно, не так, как он представлял, расходится с тем, как он видит мир. 

Ширма перед ним уже открыта — и все его знания по физике взметнулись вверх как торнадо, раскинулись вокруг, укрыли каждую деталь нового мира.

Он, окунувшись в своё научное прошлое, неделю высчитывал что-то, накладывал новые знания на старые, формулы на информацию и — наоборот — информацию на формулы. Ему дали время (а его было много — оказывается, время можно комкать, сжимать и резать, как бумажный листочек), и он использовал его по максимуму. Изворотливый гений, алмаз, сокрытый от глаз всего мира. Только _Он_ обладал тем же количеством информации, что и Нил. 

Но Нил знал больше. Много больше. 

— Я создал своими руками всё это, и не собираюсь переставать управлять механизмом, — говорит _Он_.

Нил морщится, вздыхает — тихо и утомлённо. 

Он недоволен. 

Нил ещё не знает, кто такая Кэт. _Он_ решил не рассказывать этого. Почему-то было почти неловко говорить о ней. Казалось чуть ли не предательством — не то чтобы безосновательно.

Нил преданно заглядывал _Ему_ в рот, но знал себе цену, и казалось, что если — вдруг — он узнал бы о ней, то ушёл бы.

 _Он_ смотрит на него, завёрнутого в очередной классический костюм, не скрывающий узкой талии. Нил всегда был худой — маленький, крошечный.

На деле — сильный, умелый.

 _Он_ так ни разу и не коснулся его. Всё ждал.

Чего? Чего-то. Знака, наверное, какого-то. Послания свыше. Зова инстинкта. 

— Это не значит, что важных людей ты должен убивать своими руками, — Нил поджимает губы, перекатывается с пятки на носок (каблуки классических туфель оставляют глубокие следы на ковролине) и смотрит в огромное, панорамное окно.

Красивый, гордый, изящный.

— Мне нужно было сделать это самому. 

— Зачем? — Нил оборачивается, смотрит пристально, цепляется за глаза; в нём столько чувств, что ему сложно сдержаться. Он вряд ли осознаёт, от чего именно.

Почему-то кажется, что они сейчас подерутся. Или — поцелуются. 

_Он_ улыбается, касается подушечкой пальца края гранёного стакана с тонкой пеленой виски на самом дне, ведёт по тонкой стеклянной полоске и говорит:

— В неведении наше спасение.

Нил наклоняет голову — чуть-чуть вбок и вниз. Его выгоревшая чёлка падает на глаза редкими длинными прядями, их ловит солнечный отблеск.

Это невыносимо. _Он_ немедленно должен что-то с этим сделать. 

Нил говорит: 

— Я думал, мы закончили с этой стадией, — и столько искренней обиды, непонимания.

— Мы никогда не будем знать всего, — говорит _Он_.

 _Он_ опускает глаза; Нил продолжает смотреть. Знать бы им, кто у кого всему научился и кто кого всему научил. 

Может, было бы проще.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> напоминаю: меньше знаем — крепче спим.

Это было почти смешно. _Он_ подставился — грубо и глупо. Рука болела знатно, рёбра трещали от каждого лишнего вздоха, и можно было физически почувствовать, как по правому боку растекается огромная гематома. 

Нил злился; тёр спиртом края раны на плече, хмурился, сжимал губы в тонкую полоску. За упавшей чёлкой плохо были видны глаза, но _Он_ знал — ничего хорошего в них сейчас нет. 

— Извини, — говорит _Он_ , когда Нил зачинает бинтовать плечо. Звучит виновато.

Нил молчит. 

— Я не хотел.

— Думаю, ты очень хотел, — бурчит всё-таки Нил, нажимая подушечкой большого пальца на слой бинта прямо там, где расположена рана. 

_Он_ болезненно шипит и уточняет:

— Ну, ловить пули собственным телом я не хотел. 

Нил поднимает глаза; обиженные и обвиняющие. Молчит немного, и эта пауза, за которую _Он_ успевает возненавидеть самого себя, давит на сердце.

— Когда _я_ бросаюсь грудью на амбразуру, ты устраиваешь такие истерики, что нас слышит весь штаб, — Нил отпускает _Его_ руку. — А мне — «извини»? 

_Он_ одёргивает рукав рубашки, прячет под ним свежезабинтованную рану. Нил, не закончивший с аптечкой, переключается на _Него_ и застёгивает пуговицы на манжете.

— Ты знаешь, я не могу просто стоять и смотреть, — говорит _Он_ , наблюдая за этим. 

— То есть на безопасного меня ты постоянно просто так пялишься, — _Он_ собирается возразить, но Нил, уже победивший рубашечные пуговицы, приподнимает вверх ладонь — «дай договорю», — а в опасные операции непременно нужно влезть всем, чем угодно, кроме собственных глаз? 

— Во-первых, ты не такой уж и безопасный. Во-вторых, глаза всё-таки участвовали, — _Он_ улыбается — аккуратно и почти весело.

Аптечный ящик тихо щёлкает, когда Нил его закрывает. Он — Нил — выглядит уставшим, у него кровавый развод на щеке и грязные следы на оголённых предплечьях. Волосы все в пыли.

— Сомневаюсь, — говорит он. 

_Он_ поджимает губы, упирается руками в края импровизированной кушетки. Говорит:

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, не переживай.

Нил утомлённо вздыхает, облокачивается ладонями о металлический стол и смотрит из-под снова упавшей чёлки совершенно невыносимыми глазами. Тень ложится ему на лицо, и его и без того совершенно дикие скулы и челюсть выделяются ещё сильнее.

Хочется коснуться, погладить; порезать о них подушечки пальцев. 

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

— То, что случилось, уже __случилось, забыл?

— Но _это_ ещё _не_ случилось, — Нил морщится, разок стучит по столу всеми пальцами по очереди — нервное. — Я просто прошу тебя быть аккуратным. 

— Это уже случилось. Так или иначе.

 _Он_ спрыгивает на пол — и сразу в глаза бросается их разница в росте. Нил поджимает губы и чуть опускает их уголки — скорбное выражение лица, так, будто ему отчего-то больно.

— Это не оправдание бездействию, — говорит _Он_. Касается тыльной стороны ладони Нила, спрятанной в кожаную перчатку без пальцев и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, — это просто факт. Ты придумаешь потом умную научную фразу про это, но сейчас — сейчас поверь мне, нельзя ничего не делать. Всё случилось только потому, что мы идём дальше.

 _Он_ озвучивает это — и перед глазами стоит Нил; повзрослевший, уставший, улыбающийся и плывущий в полосках воздуха от жары и пыли. Это почти больно — помнить его таким, уже пережить последнюю встречу, но стоять сейчас здесь; держать его за руку, дышать воздухом, пропитанным глухой атмосферой перестрелки. 

— Можно выбрать дорогу побезопаснее? 

— Боюсь, это не в наших силах, — говорит _Он_ , и сжимает в своей руке чужую чуть крепче. 

Хочется прижать его к себе; худого и высокого, красивого, заботливого, утомлённого и уже — уже влюблённого. _Он_ замечает эти глаза, те самые, которые смотрели на Него в будущем прошло и говорит:

— Но мы можем защищать друг друга. 

Нил кивает и прижимается боком к Нему; не вплотную, но ощутимо, и от этого их обоих немного ведёт.

— Я буду тебя защищать. Всегда, — шепчет _Он_ в выгоревший висок и укладывает ладонь на чужую яркую талию.

Нил прикрывает глаза.

— Я тоже. 

У них ещё много времени впереди.

Они действительно будут друг друга защищать — им бы ещё дожить до будущих себя, до прошлых себя; до того, что случилось и что случится. 

То, что было, уже произошло, конечно. Но если сидеть сложа руки, то «быть» будет нечему. И некому.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> секса не будет. только боль

За окном очень светло; солнце, настоящее солнце, живущее вперёд, кажется инверсированным для людей, идущих назад. _Он_ смотрит на него, на его растекающиеся с запада на восток лучи; на то, как они отражаются в окнах высотных домов и прыгают бликами на крышах катящихся задом наперёд машин.

Нил сидит на кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, (не)правильное солнце подчёркивает его (не)правильные черты лица. _Он_ смотрит на него — красивого, мягкого, тёплого, маленького в этом огромном удобном кресле, с его остро выглядывающими из-под расстёгнутого ворота рубашки ключицами и худыми пальцами. В одной руке телефон, в другой — неизменно — до половины заполненный стакан. Можно поспорить на всё, что угодно, и выиграть — ничего безалкогольного там оказаться не может. 

— Нервничаешь? — Нил, не отрываясь глазами от экрана, кивает в _Его_ сторону. 

— Нет, — говорит _Он_ , опускает глаза себе на носки ботинок и прячет руки в карманы.

— А что тогда? — тихий щелчок, сопровождающий блокировку экрана телефона; и Нил поднимает на _Него_ свои невозможные ясные глаза.

— Сколько времени мы проведём здесь? После завершения операции? Недели? Месяцы? — _Он_ делает паузу, — годы? 

Нил морщит нос, отпивает немного из стакана и наклоняет его, перекатывая жидкость по круглым стенкам. _Он_ смотрит, как в ней плещется солнце. А потом — как оно гладит ниловские светлые, находящиеся в катастрофическом беспорядке пряди волос.

— Сколько потребуется, — говорит Нил, когда ловит _Его_ глаза. 

— Может потребоваться очень много.

— У нас есть время.

— Человеческая жизнь не длится вечно, — обрывает _Он_. 

Нил хмурится — от солнца или от правды — и кивает. 

— Не длится. Но мы тратим её с максимальной пользой. 

_Он_ (скорбно) улыбается одними углами губ и смотрит на Нила — такого красивого и уверенного в том, что они делают, делали и будут делать.

Это почти больно. Нил становится всё больше похож на того себя, с которым _Он_ когда-то познакомился, и всё же — в том Ниле, в самую (для _Него_ ) первую их встречу, уверенности не было. Ни капли, ни грамма — только натянутая взволнованность и — теперь _Он_ знает это, может считать её в картинках из своей памяти — нервозная паника.

— Хотелось бы верить, — говорит _Он_.

Они молчат немного, а потом Нил становится таким серьёзным, таким искренним, что _Он_ тут же напрягается ещё до того, как Нил успевает что-то сказать. 

Но когда говорит — о, лучше бы он молчал.

— Знаешь, — Нил выдыхает, смотрит на _Него_ снизу вверх, через неряшливо упавшие на глаза пряди светлой чёлки, и выдаёт свои дурацкие, непонятно с чего решившие улечься на язык слова: — я бы потратил всю жизнь на тебя. Если потребовалось бы.

Это бы звучало почти как приговор — если бы действительно им не было. 

И удар от него, глухой, но не менее болезненный от этого, чувствуется физически, сжимает грудную клетку со страшной силой. Можно услышать, как трещат рёбра под его натиском и как на мгновение сердце в панике замирает, сталкиваясь со встречной ударной волной.

 _Он_ глотает это, пропускает через всего себя и говорит:

— Я знаю, — быстро, отрывисто, почти несерьёзно. _Прошу тебя, скажи всё, что угодно, но только не это. Пожалуйста, давай обсуждать всё на свете, только не твою смерть. Ради всего святого._

Нил замечает и — он знает, конечно он знает _Его_ лучше всех на свете, читает как раскрытую книгу, но он не знает всего; того, что произошло и что произойдёт, и поэтому — говорит снова:

— Нет. Я действительно умер бы за тебя.

 _Он_ поджимает губы и прикрывает глаза. Кивает: коротко и серьёзно. Нил не отводит взгляда, и под ним, под этим серо-золотым натиском, _Он_ говорит (вкладывая своё ужасное, смердящее сердце Нилу прямо в его прекрасные, нежные руки):

— А я действительно это знаю.


End file.
